marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackagar Boltagon (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name Blackagar Boltagon Known Relatives: Medusa (wife and first cousin), Agon (father, deceased), Rynda (mother, deceased), Maximus (brother), Gorgon, Karnak, Triton (cousins) Occupation King of Inhumans History Black Bolt was born to two of Attilan’s top geneticists, Agon, head of the ruling Council of Genetics, and Rynda, director of the Prenatal Care Center. Subjected to the mutagenic Terrigen Mist while still an embryo, Bolt was born with strange powers surpassing even the Inhumans’ norm. As an infant, he demonstrated certain energy-manipulative abilities which he could not yet control, particularly that of producing quasi-sonic energy of great destructive potential. To protect the community, he was placed inside a sound-proofed chamber and given an energy-harnessing suit. There he was schooled in the art of controlling his powers until the age of nineteen, when he was permitted to enter society. A month after being awarded his freedom, Black Bolt discovered his younger brother Maximus in the process of making a treacherous pact with emissaries of the alien Kree. Attempting to stop the Kree ship before it escaped, Bolt used the forbidden power of his quasi-sonic voice to knock the ship out of the sky. When the ship crashed to Earth, it landed on the parliament, killing several key members of the Council of Genetics, including his parents, Agon and Rynda. The reverberations of his brother’s shout affected Maximus’s sanity and suppressed his nascent mental powers. Despite his guilt and silent protests, Black Bolt was obligated to accept the mantle of leadership of the Inhumans at age twenty. Black Bolt’s first crisis in leadership came when his cousin Triton was briefly held captive by humans. Learning of Triton’s encounter upon his escape , Black Bolt decided that the Inhuman’ island of Attilan was in imminent danger of discovery by humanity. Black Bolt scouted out possible sites to which to move, and settled upon the remote Himalayan mountains. After the great migration, Black Bolt faced his second great crisis when his now mad brother Maximus unleashed the Trikon, three of the Inhumans’ worker drones who were transformed into energy-beings. The Trikon enabled Maximus to wrest the rule of the Inhuman from his brother and send Black Bolt and the other members of the Royal Family into exile. For the next few years, Black Bolt and his kinsmen wandered Asia, Europe, and finally America, in search of Medusa, his betrothed mate, who had been separated from the others during the battle with the Trikon. Eventually Black Bolt was reunited with Medusa and the Royal Family returned to Attilan and resumed the crown. Black Bolt has led the Inhumans through some of the most turbulent times in their history, including several more attempts by Maximus to usurp the throne, revolts by the worker class, attacks by human renegades, the kidnapping of Medusa, the destruction and rebuilding of Attilan, the revelation of the Inhuman existence to humanity, and finally the second relocation of Attilan. Following the traditionally lengthy period of betrothal, Black Bolt and Medusa were wed. Powers Strength Level: Black Bolt possesses superhuman strength, enabling him to lift (press) approximately 1 ton. He is stronger than the average Inhuman due to the particular way in which the mutagenic Terrigen Mist affected his genetic and physical structure. By augmenting his body with his electron power, Black Bolt becomes capable of lifting approximately 60 tons under optimal conditions. Known Powers Black Bolt possesses various superhuman powers stemming from his ability to harness free-floating electrons. The speech center of Black Bolt’s brain contains an organic mechanism able to generate an as yet unknown type of particle which interacts with ambient electrons to create certain phenomena determined by mental control. The most devastating of the effects is Black Bolt’s quasi-sonic scream. Because his electron-harnessing ability is linked to the speech center of his brain, any attempt to use his vocal cords – from the merest whisper to a full scream – triggers an uncontrollable disturbance of the particle / electron interaction field. This result in a shock wave equivalent, at maximum force, to that caused by the detonation of a nuclear weapon. A whisper has generated sufficient force to rock a battleship, while a scream can reduce a mountain to rubble. The fork-shaped antenna that Black Bolt has worn upon his brow since childhood enable him to channel his powers in more directed, less destructive ways. The antenna monitors his brain’s speech center activity and allows him to direct limited quantities of the unknown particle to create a number of controlled phenomena. He can channel this energy inwardly to enhance his own body’s speed and strength. Black Bolt is capable of channeling all available energy into one arm for one powerful punch called his Master Blow. This exertion taxes ability to employ the particle / electron energy to its limit and him extremely vulnerable following its use. Black Bolt is also able to direct the unknown particle outwards in ways otherthan by means of his of his vocal cords. He can rapidly route particle / electron through his arms to create relatively small concussive blast. He can form a field of highly-active electrons around himself with the wave of a hand, said field being capable of deflecting projectiles up to the mass of an MX missile traveling at its maximum speed. He can create particle / electron interaction fields solid enough to be traveled upon, though this phenomenon is a particularly difficult and exhausting one. He can use these electron fields as extrasensory probes which are highly sensitive to other electromagnetic energy phenomena. He can even manipulate his electron field to jam certain electrical mechanisms. Black Bolt can also harness the unknown particles his brain generate to interact with electrons to create anti-gravitons that enable him to defy gravity. By emitting a jet of rapidly moving particle / electron interaction by-product while enveloped by anti-gravitons, Black Bolt can fly up to 500 miles per hour for a period of 6 hours before his brain begins to tire appreciably from the effort. The anti-graviton field also serves to protect Black Bolt from the detrimental effects of rapid movement through the atmosphere. Abilities Black Bolt is able to communicate non-verbally, although Medusa often will act as a translator for him. ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wikify Category:Copy Edit